


Girl of Faith

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Chosen, Gen, Religious Conflict, betrayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Giordano has always been a pride to her parents and her church. A devoted member of the People of Faith, she is certain that her path in life is leading her down the road of service to God. However, when Allison gets Marked, her entire way of life changes. Suddenly, Allison must find a way to balance her beliefs with those of the vampyres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl of Faith

I smoothed out my good purple dress and fidgeted in the uncomfortable as Elder John Heffer rose and began his sermon. Not because of him, just because those old church pews gave me splinters. In actuality, Elder Heffer was the most interesting Elder of our branch of the People of Faith. He was the most passionate, and the kindest, something I knew personally as I was friends with his daughter Maizie, and my younger sister was friends with his son, Kevin.

Elder Heffer pounded his fist on the pulpit. "I will repay them double for their wickedness and their sin, because they have defiled my land with the lifeless forms of their vile images and have filled my inheritance with their detestable idols. Jeremiah 16:18. But, People of Faith, have they not done more than that? Have they not taken our children? I know too well- my own daughter, Zoey, has been led astray by their evil."

Oh, yeah. I sometimes forgot that Elder Heffer had another daughter, who had been Marked a few months ago. Since then, she had become the ultimate example, based on whatever point needed to be made. Zoey was the symbol of how you make your own choices, and must always choose good. She was the example of how Satan, the ultimate adversary, could tempt anyone, just as he had tempted Jesus. She was the example that said that no teenager was safe. I felt for Elder Heffer, and Mrs. Linda, his wife. You could tell that they thought about their missing daughter a lot. They even sometimes went to visit her, and they had a monthly prayer session to ask God to remove her mark. As the Bible said, Cain was Marked… and he himself admitted that his punishment was greater than he could bear. Why should a teenage girl have to bear it?

I coughed. I couldn't help it, it felt like something was stuck in my throat. My mother shot me a glare. "Allison Giordano!" she hissed. I bowed my head humbly, apologetically, and turned my attention back to the sermon.

"They were proud of their beautiful jewelry and used it to make their detestable idols and vile images, so says the first part of Ezekiel 11:18. Watch them lay on their gold and silver, to worship their false god. They give jewelry to the youngest ones of them, so that they too may be proud in their false worship. Last I saw Zoey, the false priestess had bestowed her with her own silver necklace, to tempt her into a leadership position. I wish I could say that my daughter remained firm, resisted. Sadly, she fell deeper into temptation."

"Children, remember, temptation is always close, and it has the face of a vampyre. Those who do not repent will be Marked, as Cain had been, as Zoey is. But remember, Seek the Lord while he may be found; call upon him while he is near; let the wicked forsake his way, and the unrighteous man his thoughts; let him return to the Lord, that he may have compassion on him, and to our God, for he will abundantly pardon. Isaiah 55:6-7. Pray every night, let the Lord forgive you. And if you are Marked, if you are tempted, remember it is not too late! Let us pray for those fallen and those who will fall. Please bow your heads."

I complied, but couldn't stifle another cough, this one louder than the first. People across the aisle peered at me before dropping their eyes.

"Heavenly father, here we gather today as true People of Faith. Though many of us are grown and can truly say we know You, some of us are young and have doubts. Please forgive us for our doubts, our sins. As one of the prayers we sing to you says, lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. The hearts of the young are impressionable, so please cast your care upon them so that they may know the true love of the one true God, and need not search for it in darker places. In your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," we echoed. I coughed again, a nasty sounding wet cough. Even Elder Heffer was looking at me, concerned.

He frowned, but motioned to the congregation. "You may rise, People of Faith," he said, and families began to get up, greet each other, some leaving, and others going down to the church basement for Sunday School. I started for the basement stairs, but Elder Heffer came up to me. "Little Allison!" he said, taking my hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "Are you ill?"

"I didn't think so, Elder, or else I would have stayed in bed. I don't want to infect the entire church."

"It's wonderful you came, though!" he assured me. "Sometimes church can heal in ways bed rest can not. But please, do try to rest. I recommend lots of vitamin C. Anyways, are you planning on running for the Youth of Faith Council?"

My eyes widened. "Do you think I could?"

He nodded. "Certainly. Elder Beecher tells me that you're a leading figure in the teen youth group. I would be proud to write a recommendation and help you get into the running. That way, all of Oklahoma could benefit from your leadership."

I ducked my head in modesty. It was a big thing that he was saying. Only five years ago had girls been allowed on the council, both the Youth council and the actual PoF council. I would probably never be president, of course, as women were generally expected to duck to the men, but still, just being on the council would be a huge deal.

"So, Allison, are you interested?"

"Yes, Elder," I said.

He smiled kindly at me. "I'll make sure that Elder Beecher gives you the forms, alright? And I'll write your recommendation, as I said."

"Thank you so much!" I said. "It means a lot."

"It is my pleasure, Allison. I have a feeling that God has big plans for you. Now, you should hurry on to your Sunday School class."

"Yes, Elder. Have a blessed day!" I said, and began to rush towards the stairs. By the time I got to the female youth classroom in the basement, where all People of Faith girls from ages twelve to twenty-one gathered after church, they had already started.

Contrary to popular belief, People of Faith worship wasn't so boring, or dull. Okay, so church could be, but Sunday School was just us girls goofing off religiously. As I entered the classroom, Maizie and my twelve year old cousin Rachel had looked up Jenny Phillips' song Daughter of a King, and were ad-libbing it overdramatically. The other girls had burst out into laughter, and I joined them. Though Maizie Montgomery was a cheerleader, she could be a total goofball at times.

Even Ms. Jennifer, Elder Beecher's wife, was smiling, but as soon as the song was done, she ushered us into a circle. "Since the sermon in church today was so oriented to our youth, Elder Beecher and I decided that the teen classes would focus on each of your personal thoughts about the subject. Would anyone like to comment? Maizie?"

Maizie looked uncomfortable, and I could guess why. After all, the sermon had focused on her sister. I would have been uncomfortable as well. "No thank you, Ms. Jennifer," she said.

Ms. Jennifer nodded. "What about you, Allison?"

I nodded, and stood. "I'm afraid," I told the class. "Even the son of God has been tempted. Only through His perfection did he hold out. What chance do I, an imperfect young woman, have? If I sin, if I am Marked, can I hold onto my faith? I'm scared I can't. The Bible says, I can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me- and I'm sorry, I really have no clue what verse that is- but what if I am lost to Him, if I get Marked?"

I sat. Ms. Jennifer crossed our circle and patted me on the back. "Allison, I don't think you'll get marked anytime soon."

I didn't realize I had started crying until I coughed up some snot. Luckily, in the less formal Sunday School, I could reach into my purse and pull out my little tissue pack. Discreetly (which was hard, as the entire group was looking at me) I wiped my face and shoved the nasty tissue back into my purse.

Maizie smiled at me a little. "I'm scared of that too. For me, and for Zoey. Mom and Dad try to help her, but is she lost to God?"

"Can people be lost to him?" said one of the younger girls. "In children's worship, they said that God loves everyone. Doesn't that include vampyres?"

"God does love everyone," said another younger girl. "But he has to send people who don't love him to hell. Because they haven't accepted Him as Lord and Saviour."

"But what if there was a vampyre who  _did?"_ said the first girl stubbornly.

"Well, there isn't, dummy."

"Mary, that is enough," Ms. Jennifer said. "Angela has a valid question, and though you do have a point, we do not call our brothers and sisters in Christ names. As for your question, Angela, it is one that we don't have the answer to. I suggest we all pray on it, and maybe God will show us the answer. Let us pray for Maizie's sister, for Mary's cousin, for Carol's best friend. Anyone else?" We shook our heads.

We bowed our heads, and I tried to concentrate on our prayer. But I couldn't. I needed to cough again, but not in the middle of our prayer! By the time it was over, it came out as a wet, horrible, choking slash coughing noise. And I felt horrible. "Ms. Jennifer, I need to leave, is that alright?"

Ms. Jennifer seemed concerned. "Should I get your parents?"

"No… but Elder Beecher is supposed to give me some papers. Can you give them to Rachel? And Rachel, can you tell my parents I'm out by the car and give them the papers to give to me?"

"I'll make sure that all happens. Take care and have a blessed day, Allison," the girls' youth leader said, concerned.

Quietly, I went upstairs and exited the church. Sunday School wouldn't be over for another hour, but hopefully the fresh air would do me some good. I sat on a bench outside the back door of the church and closed my eyes. Even from out here, I could hear the Choir rehearsing. I sighed and let the music and air and spirit of God heal me. For that moment, I felt wonderful.

"Allison Giordano!"

"Mmmm?" I said, not paying attention to the speaker. It might have been a school friend passing through… someone who overslept arriving late…

"Night has chosen thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

As I opened my eyes, a terrible pain shot through my head, and I barely stifled a scream. But if I screamed, the church could hear me, because I could certainly hear them singing… the walls weren't that thick, I figured. I saw the vampyre tracker vanish into the crowds in Tulsa, where the church was.

As the pain faded, I touched my hand to my forehead. And yes, there was a crescent shape under it, slightly raised. I swallowed a sob. What would I do? What could I do? I knew I couldn't let anyone see me. My parents would pressure me, asking me how I'd sinned… and to be honest, I couldn't think of how. Ms. Jennifer would think I knew this was coming, and that was why I had been so upset. And Elder Heffer… he would be so disappointed.

So, I did what anyone would do. I ran, bursting into the crowds of Tulsa, only thinking about my shame.

My Mark, truly, was more than I could bear.


End file.
